Getting In Shape
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: Jack could have sworn it had fit the last time he had tried it on...


**Title: **Getting In Shape  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRAO  
**Summary: **Jack could have sworn it had fit the last time he had tried it on...

1 - First Date  
2 - Sleepover  
3 - Bathroom Space  
4 - The Naughty Couch  
5 - Decent Proposal  
6 - I Now Pronounce You...  
7 - Second Thought  
8 - Enjoying The Simple Things  
9 - Dalek Invasion  
10 - What Makes A Family  
11 - Opening Night

**Author's note: **This is AU and the 12th installment of this series. It takes place between Second Thoughts and Enjoying the Simple Things.

x

"No offence, Inspector, but this is a little snug."

Jack turned his head and glared at his partner – his very pregnant partner. "No it isn't," he retorted. "It's just a little tight 'cause it's clean on. It'll loosen up."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Jack, if you try to do anything in that outfit, it'll split."

He huffed and, after a moment, reluctantly agreed that she was right. "It fit perfectly the last time I tried it on."

Slowly Gwen got to her feet, accepting the clothes from Jack and placing them back on their hanger. "Maybe you need to cut down on all the junk food?" she suggested gently. "And start working out again."

Jack turned to the side and studied himself in the full length mirror. It had been a while since he had been to the gym, and there _had _been a few too many takeaways on the menu recently. "I suppose," he muttered, breathing in and studying his reflection.

x

_Two months later_

Jack was already in bed when Ianto finally shut the computer off and headed out of the study. He had three days to prepare his opening statement for court and, juggling that with helping Jack with Dylan and organising their partnership together, was tiring work.

The police officer rolled over onto his back and looked up at Ianto when he heard the door close and the lock softly slide into place. "Something on your mind?" he asked, drawing in a breath when Ianto climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips.

Ianto remained silent, kissing Jack softly as he slid his hands down under the quilt and cupping Jack through the boxer shorts he slept it.

Jack hissed in pleasure and his instinctive reaction was to jerk away from the touch before he remembered Ianto had locked the door and allowed himself to press into the other man's hands.

Ianto grasped Jack's lower lip with his teeth, tugging gently before sliding his tongue inside, tasting every inch of his mouth. He released Jack and pulled the covers back, allowing them to pool at the bottom of the double bed.

His own clothes were quickly shed before he crawled across the bed towards Jack. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin at the top of Jack's thigh; an open mouthed kiss that had Jack keening quietly with pleasure as Ianto swiped his tongue across his skin, before blowing hot air over the cool wetness.

Remaining silent, Ianto began his journey up Jack's body, pausing to suck and nibble on all the spots he knew would bring Jack to his mercy; his left hip, the third rib on the right, an inch away from his right nipple, the rippled muscles that hadn't been as toned a few months ago, the portion of skin where neck met his torso.

By the time Ianto reached Jack's mouth to kiss him fully, the other man's lip was bright red from where he had been biting it painfully to keep himself from screaming at the exquisite torture. Ianto ran his tongue across the swollen flesh, soothing it and making Jack moan against his lips.

"Ianto!" Jack gasped, gripping his partner's hips and dragging him closer. "Please, I…"

Ianto deepened the kiss, rolling his hips against Jack teasingly. "Tell me what you want, Jack," he whispered, brushing the backs of his fingers up Jack's painfully hard cock.

Coherent thought was the last thing on Jack's mind and he had to struggle to string together enough words to let Ianto know what he desired. "I… God, Ianto!" he breathed, clutching Ianto's shoulders tightly. "I want you… Inside me…"

Tempted as he was to make Jack beg for it, Ianto knew he wouldn't last very long himself. Having been interrupted by Dylan at the least opportune moments several nights in a row had taken its toll on the lovers.

He leant across and almost yanked the small drawer beside the bed completely off its runners, rummaging around for what he was looking for before returning his attentions to Jack once more.

Removing Jack's underwear, Ianto kissed Jack passionately, nudging the Inspector's legs apart. Spreading lube over his fingers he slipped one hand between their bodies and teasingly ran the nail of his index finger across Jack's entrance.

Jack scraped his own nails down Ianto's back almost painfully, exhaling a sigh of relief when Ianto pushed forward, breaching his body slowly.

"God, Ianto!" he pleaded. "Stop teasing."

Bringing his other hand around to stroke Jack's erection, Ianto carefully slid another and then another finger inside the police officer's body, making sure he stretched him as much as he could.

When he was sure he'd come any second, Jack reached between their bodies and pulled Ianto's hand away; he wanted to feel Ianto inside him when he came. Their eyes met and Jack's next words were stated with no hesitation, only desire and want. "Now."

Grinning, Ianto carefully rolled on one of the condoms he had grabbed and spread a liberal amount of lube onto himself before grasping Jack's thighs, moving one leg so that it was over Ianto's shoulder, while the other slid around his back.

Pressing forward, Ianto captured Jack's lips in a slow kiss, trying to soothe the burn he knew the other man was feeling until he was completely sheathed inside Jack.

Their movements rapidly became hurried as Ianto began moving inside his lover, angling his hips just right so that every other movement brushed against the tiny bundle of nerves inside Jack. It wasn't long before Jack's grip on Ianto's body tightened and he began moaning louder and louder.

Ianto pressed their lips together, hungrily swallowing the noises Jack made so they didn't disturb the still sleeping Dylan a few doors away.

Jack arched his back, pressing up against Ianto and drawing him even deeper in the process. He gasped when he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body, heading straight for his cock, seconds before he came, crying Ianto's name softly, clenching around the other man and pulling Ianto across the edge with him.

x

For once Ianto was actually awake before Jack, who had still been snoring away happily when Ianto had left him. The Welsh lawyer actually took great pride in knowing that he had worn Jack out the previous night.

Half of Ianto's mind was back in bed with Jack, wishing he was there for real, but the rest of him knew he had to make Dylan his breakfast before the three year old was shipped off to spend the rest of the day with Cadi. Allowing, Ianto and Jack time to head to the hotel to finalise the arrangements for the following week.

Ianto started a little when he felt hands slide around his waist and he slowly turned around, drinking in the sight of Jack wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans – exactly the same as Ianto – and looking adorably dishevelled.

The Inspector's blue eyes sparkled from behind his glasses – the same glasses he refused to wear when he wasn't at home – as Jack leant in to kiss Ianto softly.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jack murmured, nuzzling Ianto's unshaven cheek, "but what brought last night on?"

Ianto kissed Jack's forehead before placing a hand in the centre of Jack's chest and pushing back a little when he heard loud steps stomping around above. "Just trying to show you how much I love this new body of yours," he replied, letting his fingers dance over Jack's muscles before allowing his hand to fall away.

The door burst open at that moment and an eager looking Dylan fell through, grinning from ear to ear and he hugged Ianto's legs before allowing Jack to haul him into a nearby chair.

"Is Auntie Cadi here yet?" he asked, scooping an insane amount of cereal up with a spoon, frowning when several pieces fell back into his bowl.

Jack laughed and leant down, kissing the top of Dylan's head. "It's only seven o'clock, kid. Cadi'll be here at nine."

Dylan pouted a little before he sighed and nodded his head, resigned to his fate of having to be with his fathers for longer.

"Tad?" Ianto turned and looked at Dylan at the question. "How'd you get those scratches on your back?"

The End


End file.
